barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Isla (Princess Charm School)
Princess Isla is a character in [http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_Princess_Charm_School Barbie: Princess Charm School]. She attends the school with her classmates Blair and Hadley, and her sprite is Harmony. Isla is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. Physical Appearance Isla's hair appears to be quite short when it is in a bun or bunches but she later has her hair long and down. She wears blue a lot, from royal blue to sky blue and she has black hair. She has brown eyes and appears to be a eighteen year old of Asian descent. Isla sometimes wears one glove and a choker, and she normally has chopsticks in her hair. At the graduation party she has her hair down and she wears her tiara and a long gown. She must be asian girl. Personality Isla is quiet and shy, but she is very joyful and cute. Like and dislike She loves music. She can play any instrument and loves to write songs. Trivia *While in the dance class taught by Dame Devin, Isla hums the song "Can You Keep A Secret" by Kristina Allison. The song was the main theme song in Barbie: A Fairy Secret. *There are no dolls of Isla, as the Barbie movies are based on Mattel's toylines; the toys are made first, and Isla's character was made up while the movie script was being written. However, Harmony, Isla's sprite, has a doll. Harmony may have originally been Delancy's sprite. *In pictures seen before the film was released, Delancy wore Isla's graduation gown. *Princess Isla shares the same name with Princess Isla from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Gallery IslaBedroom.png|Isla sitting on her bed, listening to music. IslaLaptop.png|Isla closes her laptop so Hadley and Blair cannot hear her music. IslaBlush.png|Harmony applies some blush to Isla's cheeks. IslaBlairHadley StarlightWelcome.png|Isla, Blair and Hadley at the Starlight Welcome ceremony. IslaPoise.png|Isla is criticized by Dame Devin while humming Can You Keep A Secret during a poise class. IslaBlair_Lunch.png|Isla and Blair at lunch. IslaRoom.png|Isla in her bedroom. IslaHadley_DanceClass.png|Isla and Hadley clap for Blair during a dance class. IslaSpa.png|Isla having spa treatment. IslaHadley_Towels.png|Isla and Hadley in their room after their spa visit. HadleyBlairIsla_NewUniforms.png|Hadley, Blair and Isla in uniforms that Blair made for them. HadleyBlairIsla_Palace.png|Hadley, Blair and Isla being told they can explore the palace. IslaBlair_PortraitHall.png|Isla and Blair in the portrait hall. BlairHadleyIsla_Planning.png|Blair, Hadley and Isla plan to sneak into the palace at night. HadleyBlairIsla_SchoolHallway.png|Hadley, Blair and Isla about to sneak out of the school. HadleyBlairIsla_Brock.png|Brock stops Hadley, Blair and Isla, as they have been accused of stealing. HadleyIslaBlair_Sneaking.png|Hadley, Isla and Blair sneaking through the palace. IslaBlair_Dodging.png|Isla and Blair dodge laser beams while Grace guides them. BlairHadleyIsla_Basement.png|Blair, Hadley and Isla stuck in the palace basement. IslaKeypad.png|Isla figures out the keypad code. BlairHadleyIsla_Hiding.png|Blair, Hadley and Isla hide from Brock chasing Grace. HadleyBlairIsla_Interrupt.png|Hadley, Blair and Isla interrupt the coronation. IslaHadley_Happy.png|Isla and Hadley watch Blair become Gardania's princess. IslaDJ.png|Isla DJs for the graduation party. IslaBlair_Hug.png|Blair gives Isla a hug while Hadley notices Prince Nicholas. IslaDancing.png|Isla dancing at the graduation party. Isla_DancingCrowd.png|Isla dancing with other students at the graduation party. HadleyDelancyBlairIsla.png|Isla posing with Hadley, Delancy and Blair, as well as Grace and Harmony. HadleyDelancyBlairIsla2.png|A funny photo of Hadley, Delancy, Blair and Isla taken by Miss Privet. BlairHadleyIsla Surfing.png|Isla surfing with Blair, Hadley and Grace from a Bloopers clip. BlairHadleyIsla Cheerleading.png|A photo of Blair, Isla and Hadley cheerleading from a Bloopers clip. Barbie Princess Charm School (3).jpg|Isla, Hadley and Blair having their meal b3453453b5.JPG|Isla talking to Blair vlcsnap-2012-06-07-21h28m13s144.png|"Who needs a tiara anyway? You just make your head itch!" Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Princesses Category:Sidekicks Category:Students